Product displays have been used by retailers in the sale of goods or products from fixed locations such as a boutique shop, department or discount stores or kiosk. Such product displays are typically utilized in conjunction with shelves for holding a large number of products and maintaining the products in an orderly, upright arrangement to provide a visually pleasant appearance. For product displays of products such as cosmetics, it is often expected to provide access to testers for sampling or testing by the consumer prior to purchase of the product. Unfortunately, the testers are often stolen or shoplifted, thus requiring constant restocking of the testers.
Efforts have been made to enhance the security of the testers against such theft or shoplifting through the use of electronic sensing devices or locks for fixing the tester on the product display to prevent removal. Such product displays are more complicated and costly to fabricate and implement, and accommodate only a limited range of products or display requirements. The existing security mechanisms used to protect the testers are frequently obtrusive and detract from the appearance of the product and the product display. They also undesirably interfere with convenient handling and use of the testers by the consumer.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a product display assembly with a tester security apparatus for at least one tester of a product that enables consumers to freely handle and use the tester for testing or sampling the associated product in a more convenient manner prior to purchase. There is a need for a product display assembly with a tester security apparatus for at least one tester of a product, designed to effectively protect the tester from theft or shoplifting without encumbering the appearance of the product display or the tester itself. There is a need for a product display assembly with a tester security apparatus for at least one tester of a product, designed to accommodate testers of various dimensions, while being simple and cost effective to make and use.